


caught you

by anxiousroses



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousroses/pseuds/anxiousroses
Summary: a one shot AU where Cody is Jughead's younger brother and catches him in the middle of a heated make-out with his girlfriend Betty Cooper.[inspired by @emowhofromwhoville’s edit]





	caught you

Betty had been away at a writing camp the whole summer. Jughead wanted to visit her on many occasions but always found himself having to stay for some reason.

When she finally got off the bus in Riverdale, he was waiting with a bouquet of flowers and a cheery smile.

“Juggie! I missed you!” Betty dropped her bag and hugged him tightly to her, careful not to ruin the flowers.

“You have no idea Betts.” She pulled back and took the flowers from his hand.

“Roses?” She hugged him again, radiant as ever. When they finally pulled away again, Jughead picked up her bag and they both walked to his truck.

He practically didn’t use his truck anymore, opting to ride his motorcycle instead, but considering Betty’s bag and the roses, he had chosen to bring the truck.

“So, I thought we could go to Pop’s and then head to my house... it’s free.” He smirked suggestively but kept his eyes on the road, missing her blush but not her slight intake of breath.

They sat in the booths at Pop’s they had long ago deemed theirs, beside each other and not across from one another, and got their usuals. They chatted away gleefully as they waited for their food.

Their milkshakes came first. Jughead watched Betty as she sucked on her straw and suddenly became deliciously uncomfortable.

He moved his hand to her knee and rubbed small circles with his thumb. He watched a very faint shade of red creep up onto her face and he moved his hand up further, toying with the edge of her skirt.

Betty turned her head suddenly and he saw the mirth lying in her green eyes. He continued his journey up her inner thigh and when he finally reached the area where she needed him most, he stopped and removed his hand, smirking at her flustered look.

“Let’s go. Now.” She whispered and grasped his hand, pulling him up with her. She told Pop’s to make their food to go and that they’d come by later to pick it up before running out the door, tugging him behind her.

They mounted into the car and Jughead began driving as fast as he was allowed to go. Betty decided to get back at him by placing her small palm over his obvious bulge.

“Betts.” He said in a warning tone. She clearly didn’t listen to him and continued rubbing up and down in a dizzying rhythm.

He sped up and after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, they reached the trailer.

Jughead practically jumped out of the car and their mouths were on each other before they even reached the front door.

He pulled away from her for a second to shove the keys in the lock and open the door before he turned around and pulled her in, shoving her up against the now closed door and trapping her between his arms.

Their tongues engaged in a fierce push and pull, only stopping for brief moments to catch a breath. They shoved their shoes and coats off, leaving them laying on the floor. He picked her up by the back of her upper thighs and walked to his bedroom.

It was a longer journey than it should have been as they were constantly stopping to make out against the walls.

Jughead became impatient as Betty rolled her hips into his to create some much needed friction and directed them to the kitchen instead.

He dropped her on the counter and had he not been consumed in lust, he might’ve worried she had hit her back too hard, but as it was, it wasn’t a top priority.

He unbuttoned her shirt as he moved his head down to her neck. Betty shrugged the open shirt off and raked her fingers through Jughead’s jet black hair.

He sucked and bit her collarbone and she pulled his shirt over his head, making him pull away for just a bit before he returned to his route on Betty’s upper breasts. Her breathy moans spurred him on and he moved his hands to her ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing, a groan ripping from his throat.

They were so infatuated with each other that they didn’t hear the door open as Jughead’s little brother walked in, only realising the presence of the preteen when he gasped.

Jughead pulled away abruptly and turned his head, trying not to move to conceal as much of his girlfriend as possible.

“What the fuck, Cody? Get out! Now!” Betty laid her head on Jughead’s shoulder and attempted to steady her sporadic breathing.

“B-but-”

“Now, Cody!” The boy quickly headed to the door, almost tripping over Jughead’s combat boots, and shuffled out.

“Jug, you could’ve been nicer. He is your brother.” Betty mumbled into his neck. Jughead didn’t turn his head back around until he was sure Cody was gone.

“Nicer my ass.” He picked her up again and carried a chuckling Betty to his room to show her just how nice he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
